


Contrast

by duh_i_write



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Canon, F/M, Multi, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compare and contrast isn't just for lit papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> AU after "Rashard and Wallace go to White Castle"

Fucking Weevil is a lot like fucking Logan.

Not that she would ever say this; as if their homoerotic  
male posturing wasn't already in the stratosphere,

telling them they each shave their pubes in the same neat pattern  
or each boy uses the exact twisty hip move that guarantees a hurts so good orgasm

would take their rivalry to killing blows.

Doesn't stop her daydreams in English of what it would be like:  
the three of them, tangled together taunt with knowledge learned at Lilly's hand.

If ether boys notice  
the familiarity of Veronica's smile that day,  
they say nothing.


End file.
